Mundane Lane
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Mundane Lane isn't a well known place. It's a secret between those who need it, those who are rejected from the wizarding world for either their status or blood. This secret place is where Remus and Severus keep their secret buried, a secret few would believe.


Mundane Lane wasn't a very well-known place. It was a sanctuary, it wasn't supposed to be well known. Archibald Aylwin was the head of the Ancient and Nobel House of Aylwin in the mid-1700s, a prominent family in that time. He however, was the last of the Aylwin family. The views of the wizarding world in that time were very prejudice, and it was a right scandal when he married a muggle born witch. Archibald, however, was the only child of Scrydan Aylwin, and he was left as the heir of the house.

In 1734 when the England Quidditch team won the World Cup, the people were very rowdy, and many fights broke out, along with attacks on groups of people. Mercia Aylwin, Archibald's wife, was one of the many that died that night and, because of her blood status, nobody was charged.

Archibald was crushed at this, and rather angry, but he still had their daughter Cathryn, who became the center of his life. Two years later though, Cathryn was bitten by a werewolf and killed only a few months later, due to the fact that all werewolves were to be put down on site.

After this Archibald became bitter to the wizarding world and their views on things. That was when he came up with Mundane Lane. A sanctuary for muggle borns and werewolves alike. For all those denied by the prejudiced ways of their world.

Mundane soon became filled. A mansion, made into a type of school, with lodgings both in it, and eventually along the road leading up to it, was located at the end of Knockturn Alley (of course, most people believed that there was nothing at the end of it). The only way you could reach it was walking through Knockturn Alley. It had no floo, and the only way you could apparate outside the gates is if you had been there before.

Mundane Lane quickly became a secret among those who needed it. The secret was only passed on from those who knew of it to ones they believed could use this sanctuary. Over the years Mundane Lane grew, classes being added, both muggle and wizarding. Werewolves could learn the knowledge they were denied because of their status, and muggle borns could learn the subjects they had had to give up to attend Hogwarts yet needed, unable to get a job in the wizarding world because of their blood.

Mundane Lane was the place so many needed, and those who were the reason this sanctuary was needed were denied the knowledge of its existence.

* * *

Severus Snape first found out about Mundane Lane when he was nine. It was actually his mother who had told him of it, even though she was a pureblood. The Snape household was not a happy one, Tobias Snape not much liking magic. It became an abusive environment, and Eileen Snape went out searching for a place that her son could go to get away from it when he needed it.

When his mom first showed him the place, Severus had thought his mother was abandoning him there. Once she explained the reason for being there, he almost cried. At first Severus didn't visit very often, wanting to be home to protect his mother from his father. By the time he came to the end of his school years however, Severus was practically living there.

* * *

Remus Lupin hadn't truly lied to his friends. Yes, he lied to them about going to visit his sick mother when he had really needed to be away to transform. His mother had actually been sick, though. He never knew the reason she was sick, but two weeks after he returned from his first year at Hogwarts she died. His father having abandoned him a year after he had been bitten (even though it was his father's fault he had been bitten) Remus had nowhere to go.

Remus ended up without a home, wandering in hopes of finding a solution to his problems. He didn't dare go to one of his friend's house, even though they had accepted his status as a werewolf, afraid that they would turn him out.

By the time August began, Remus was desperate, and even considering going to a pack, when he found himself wandering down Knockturn Alley. He was rather surprised when he stumbled upon Mundane Lane. He was even more shocked when he found out what it was. Remus had finally found a home.

Remus never told anybody about his mother's death, or where he was staying. He, like many others before him, kept the secret of Mundane Lane.

* * *

The first time Severus and Remus crossed paths in Mundane Lane was the summer after their third. You can't say they weren't shocked, but neither of them were really surprised by it once they thought about it. They didn't say a word to each other, but they both silently accepted it before they went their separate ways.

The first time they acknowledge each other there was the Christmas of their fifth year, after the almost fateful prank played by Sirius Black.

* * *

Remus slowly approached Severus who sat in the dining hall of Mundane Lane, afraid of what was going to happen but having to go through with it.

"What do you want wolf?" Severus growled lowly. Disapproving looks were sent his way, and Severus had the decency to look ashamed for his words. Remus flinched at Severus' words, but quickly straightened his back and going around to look at him.

"I want to…" Remus's voice shook as he spoke, his words trailing off. He took a deep breath and began again. "I want to apologize for what happened. I had no idea…"

"I didn't think you did," Severus said, finally looking at Remus, who looked surprised at these words. "After I calmed down I realized you wouldn't do something like that, since I wouldn't have been the only one to be killed for what happened."

Remus nodded as he slowly sat down across from Severus. When he got no objections, he sat down fully. "I'm still sorry. I can't excuse Sirius for what he did – I'm still not talking to him – he should have been expelled." he said, his voice going cold at the end.

Severus looked at Remus curiously, playing with his food as he thought. He finally put his fork down and looked Remus in the eye. "Yes, he should have been, but – and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm going to have to wash my mouth out after this – but you should at least give Black a second chance. "

Remus' eyes widened as he stared at Severus, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Who are you and what have you done with Snape?" Severus laughed at the use of the muggle term and looked at Remus amused.

Remus looked at Severus for a few more seconds before he nodded slightly at him. A small smile appeared on Severus' face as he nodded back. A smile bloomed on Remus' face as he got up and left.

* * *

Things continued to be the same at Hogwarts, but at Mundane Lane things were different. Severus and Remus began to talk more and more. You couldn't call them friends, but then had an understanding of sorts. It wasn't until three weeks before their sixth year that they realised just how far things had gone.

* * *

Severus and Remus sat at the river, their homework laid on the grass around them. Severus was helping Remus with potions, a class he was absolutely abysmal at, the only class in fact.

"Wait do you have to add the newts eyes before or after you add the three cups of salt – and why the hell is there salt in a potion?"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Remus in amusement. "Before the salt. And you need the salt because octopuses are salt water creatures, so it balances out the octopus ink, or otherwise the ink wouldn't mix with the salamander tales, making these two ingredients null and void, which would cause you to make the Altutudini potion – enlarging potion – instead of the Horreat potion, a shrinking potion."

"OK sure…can we take a break?" Severus snorted as he watched Remus push his books away. Remus just gave him a playful smile as he took off his shoes, socks and rolled up his pant legs, placing his feet in the water.

"Don't even think about it," Severus growled as he watched Remus swing his legs in the water.

"Ahhh, is Severus afraid of the water?" Remus asked mockingly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Shut it. I'd just prefer to stay dry," Severus scowled, but the playful look in his eyes ruined it.

"You're no fun," Remus pouted, looking back at him. Severus never saw the wand in Remus' hand before the spell was uttered and he was suddenly sent flying, slamming into Remus and toppling both of them in the river.

Both boys splashed in the water as they pulled themselves up. Remus laughed while Severus sent a scowl at him, pushing his hair out of his face as he muttered "Bastard."

Remus just laughed some more, splashing water at Severus. Severus jumped at Remus and soon they were wrestling in the river, water flying everywhere. Finally Remus had Severus pinned, leaning over top of him, his left leg holding Severus' legs and had his arms held behind his back.

"That's unfair, you're a werewolf, you're automatically stronger."

"You should have thought of that before you jumped me," Remus said with a laugh, looking down at the other boy.

Suddenly both boys realized how close they were, their faces only inches apart. Severus' breath caught in his throat as Remus looked into his eyes. Remus' eyes dropped to the other boy's mouth, and then their lips were pressed together.

Severus wretched his head back, his eyes wide. Remus jumped back, both boys starring at each other with wide eyes. Them Remus scrambled up, muttering a spell to pack all his things in his bag, Severus following shortly after. Both boys ignored the others presence, before each ran off their separate ways, both confused and unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

It was a few days before the two talked to each other again. They pretended it had never happened, but that wasn't the last time they kissed. They never talked about what was happening between them, neither really understood exactly what was happening.

It wasn't until August the next year that anything changed in their relationship – or whatever it was. It was August 21st to be exact, and the night neither of them would ever forget. It was the night before Severus was to receive the dark mark.

* * *

Remus abandoned his book as he got up to answer the door of his small apartment (being a permanent resident in Mundane Lane) where someone was knocking insistently. He was surprised to find Severus on the other side.

"Severus?" He asked as he looked at the boy who was clearly nervous, standing on the balcony in the setting sun.

Severus looked at Remus who was able to see the desperate look in his eyes, before he launched himself at Remus, desperately kissing him.

"What…?" Remus managed to get out when he pulled his lips away from the other boy. He moaned as Severus' lips attacked his neck, falling into a slight daze, and having trouble getting the words out.

"Please?" Severus breathed, as he tore his lips away from Remus, looking him in the eyes.

"Wait, are you going…" Severus nodded.

Remus looked unsure for a second, looking at Severus hesitantly. He took a deep breath before nodding. He swiftly twisted the two of them around before pushing Severus down on the bed. He climbed on top of him, before he began kissing him again. Soon both boys forget everything, and only knew each other, each just needing to forget what was going on, about the war that their world was in. There was only each other.

* * *

Remus watched Severus pull his clothes on, leaning against his headboard, with only a thin sheet to cover his naked body.

"You don't have to do this Sev," Remus whispered. Severus paused, his eyes glancing over to Remus before he continued.

"Yes, I do."

Remus closed his eyes in pain, as he heard the truth in those words, not wanting to believe it.

Finally Severus grabbed his wand and headed towards the door. Remus stood up, wrapping the sheet around himself and followed him. He stopped in the open door way, looking desperately at his lovers back – because was their anything else to describe their relationship? – trying to figure out something they could do.

Severus turned around to face Remus. Finally Remus' shoulders sagged in defeat. He looked at Severus and grabbed him, pulling him into one last kiss. When they both pulled away they were breathing had.

"Goodbye," Severus said quietly, finality to his words. They knew that from then on they would only face each other as enemies.

"Goodbye," Remus returned, his hands falling to his side as he let go of his death grip on Severus' shirt.

Severus turned around and walked away.

That was the last time he ever entered Mundane Lane.

* * *

**I know it's been forever since I've posted a story (almost a year I think) but I just haven't been able to write. I finally got something done though! I've had this idea for a while and I finally gotten to writing it. **

**As for Mundane Lane, I came up with that a long time ago. The picture I have of it is tall gates with a long lane leading up to a building that looks like a private school/mansion type thing. On each side an either side of the lane are long buildings made out of wood, two stories high, and a deck along the bottom ones and a balcony on the top ones, that stretch the length of the building. **

**Oh, and for the time of Snape getting his dark mark, still being in school and all, well I remember reading that Regulus got it when he was sixteen, so I thought this would be a good place to put the time, and he would be seventeen.**

**Anyways, hope you like it - please review!**

**- Ley**


End file.
